Marabounta - Sissiliam
by mollymolata
Summary: This is my version how the part, where William and Sissi were talking about their loves could have been. (One-Shot)


**What if the Episode of Marabounta. The part, where William and Sissi were talking would go, another way?**

Sissi was sitting and looking at the pool were other students were swimming and diving.

She was wearing a bikini. From the left side appeared William and he sat next to her. He was wet from swimming. He had a blue towel behind his back and he was wearing black swim boxers. He noted Sissi sitting there and looking down. He thought for a bit, what he should say.

"Have you been crazy for Ulrich for a long time?" Asked William.

"Have you been crazy for Yumi for a long time?" Asked Sissi. William looked to Yumi, who was jumping and diving into the water.

"Forever" Replied William.

"You only been here for a few months"

"Do you believe in destiny with the capital D? two people, who never met, but who are made for each other?" Said William.

"No, I'm not really into fairytale and cheap magazines style romance stories. I have a crush on Ulrich since Elementary school. I wanna go out with him, that's all there is to it." Said Sissi.

"If it wasn't for that stuck-up Yumi, I..." Replied Sissi.

"If it wasn't for that big shot Ulrich, I...I..." William sighs. "Maybe we are not..."

"Simply meant to be..." Said Sissi with William at the same time. Both looked at each other. Sissi thought for a bit.

"Hey, I've got a idea" Replied Sissi.

"Wow" Replied William.

"What is it?" Asked Sissi.

"I never saw your eyes from the near. They look amazing" Complimented William. Sissi blushed a bit.

"Thanks" Said Sissi and tried to hide her blush with her pink towel. William noted her hiding her face and put his hands on hers and pulled the towel down.

"You got me" Replied Sissi. William stroke Sissi's cheek romantically. Sissi followed his hand with her eyes. Williams hand pulled the tower of Sissi down and he saw her in Bikini.

"Wow" Replied William looking to her body.

"I know I'm fat, right?" Asked Sissi.

"You're crazy? You look perfect" Replied William.

"Really?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, if I think about it, you're even hotter than Yumi." Replied William. Sissi hugged William.

"Oh William" Replied Sissi and looked him into his eyes. William lift her on her butt and hold her and she wrapped her legs around him and both started to kiss. William slide his tongue into Sissi's mouth and swirled around with her tongue. Sissi hold William on his shoulders and both kept battling with their tongues. Meanwhile Yumi was looking for William and found Odd instead.

"Hey Odd did you see William?" Asked Yumi. Odd was only wearing his red swim boxers.

"Well the last time I saw him..." Replied Odd looking around and noted he and Sissi kissing.

"Sissi?" Asked Odd. Yumi looked questioningly and looked to the other side of the pool and saw William and Sissi kissing. She walked to the other side to them. William and Sissi were still smooching around. Yumi appeared and faked a cough to make them paying attention.

"Can we go, I'm getting cold" Replied Yumi, but William didn't pay attention to her and kept smooching.

"Hum" Faked Yumi the cough again, but Sissi moaned while kissing. Yumi get mad and went between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Hey!" Replied Sissi. Yumi looked at William.

"Hey Yumi" Replied William. Yumi was a bit mad at William and had her arms crossed.

"I told you, I'm getting cold" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Replied William and took Sissi's towel and gave it to Yumi. "So, I hope its better" Said William. Sissi smiled.

"I stay here for a while" Replied William. Sissi walked to William and hugged him from the side and lied her head on Williams chest. William wrapped his arms around her and stroked with his right hand her back. Yumi looked mad at Sissi and walked away.

"That must be a dream" Replied Yumi grumpy.

"Should we two dive into the water, two-gether?" Asked William.

"How together?" Asked Sissi. William took her bridal style.

"Ah" Replied Sissi.

"How about I jump with you in my arms?" Asked William.

"As long as you wont let me fall"

"You can trust me" Said William.

"Okay" Said Sissi and wrapped her arms around his back and William carried her with him.

Meanwhile Yumi walked and sat next to Odd. He was looking at the other students swimming.

"Nice towel" Said Odd and showed at the towel and on a seal he saw Sissi's name. "I didn't know your name was Sissi" Said Odd joking. Yumi looked mad at William and Sissi on the diving board. Odd noted, that she was mad and looked to the diving board too. They saw William talking to Sissi and Sissi hold so hard she could. William jumped with Sissi in his arms and dived together into the water.

"Wow" Replied Odd. "Have to try that with someone else too" Replied Odd. Yumi sighs and walked away.

"Yumi?" Asked Odd and saw her going away.

"She might have her period" Said Odd and looked back to the pool and saw Sissi and William on the surface kissing.

**The end.**

**So this was my version of the William and Sissi part of the Episode Marabounta. Hope you like it.**


End file.
